Summer 13'
by Summer13'Fanfic
Summary: Jordyn Hall has is a normal typical 17 year old girl, besides the fact that she loves the worlds biggest boy band, One Direction. When one day during work she comes across Niall Horan 1/5 of the worlds biggest boy band. Niall introduces her to the rest of the lads, but the thing is.. she falls head over heels for Zayn Malik. Will this lead into drama or a happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

The coffee shop was packed today, to bad we weren't selling coffee anymore. We were selling smoothies. My brown hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and the sun-rays danced across the walls of **_Holly's Café_** as I filled one more cup of Pineapple smoothie. Summer had just started and school was finally over, I was free. Only I wasn't the one to party all night and hang out with my girlfriends, I stayed home and went on _Tumblr _until around midnight before my laptop battery would die and I didn't wanna reach to grab it, so I passed out. I had some friends but my mains were just people on blogs.

"Excuse me." Marisa snapped by me as she reached for a paper cup. Marisa was honestly the most beautiful girl on earth. Everyone and I mean _everyone _loved her. Her long blonde curls with streaks of brown fluttered lightly to her shoulders and her tan skin made it obvious, we lived in New Jersey, because it was orange, but not to orange. "Sorry." I spat walking towards the counter. My tip jar was half filled and a hint of glee flooded my face and a tint of a smile showed its self. I was so caught up in the fact that I had received a lot of tips that I didn't even notice the blonde boy waving his hand. "Hello? Helloo?" he asked over and over in a accent. I looked up, turning red, and smiled. "Sorry, I was count-"

"Niall hurry up!" a voice called from outside. The boy, Niall, jerked his head behind him and snarled. "You can't blame a boy for eatin' now can ya?" he laughed resting his palms in his shorts. "Now ms. may I please have a large Blue Monkey smoothie? Actually make that 2 smoothies." he handed over a ten dollar bill and smiled. "Sure, um, anything else?" I asked inspecting Niall's flip in his hair.

"Nah, thank ya though." he responded sitting in a nearby booth. Quickly I grabbed two cups and filled them each with Blue Monkey smoothie before topping them off with a small umbrella, my specialty.

"Here you go.. Niall?" I laughed handing him his drinks.

"Thank you- wait whats your name?" Niall raised an eyebrow while sipping the smoothie.

"Jorydan, Jorydan Hall."

Niall smirked before nodding, "Nice name." he turned his head and looked out the window. "My friend Zayn wanted me to come and get these smoothies. Said they were to die for."

"Well, I wouldn't die for them, but I would pay a lot for a lot of them." I laughed pushing a lose bang behind my right ear.

"Yeah, well it was nice talking to ya. Thanks again!" he called out as the glass door behind him shut. I let out a gust of air before pulling my apron off and hanging it up on the hook. "Bye." I quirked before walking out to my car.

My car_ was_ an old mustang my father gave to me after my mother died. He said it was something my mom would have loved to see me drive. I of course sobbed my eyes out for endless days and hours every-timetime I would see the car. My father finally got me a new convertible, it was blue and smelled like Burger King. Pulling out of the drive way I yanked my phone out of my back pocket and checked my recent texts. To my HUGE surprise I had missed three calls, and ten text messages. All of them from the same person, Katie.

(slant is Katie, blod is Jorydan, all texts)

_Get your ass over to my house right now chica, we're going to the beach!_

_Oh wait I just remembered you're at work. Hahah, oops._

_Ahh my newfeed is filled with One Direction! It says that they are in New Jersey! Omg!_

**_Wait, New Jersey? _**

_Finally you respond, and yes! What if we see them! _

**_I think I might have already…._**

_WHAT! TELL ME WHERE, WHEN, OMFG I CAN'T! _

**_Calm down Katie, I just remember now Niall came to get a smoothie. I guess I was so distracted at the fact that I got over $100 today in tips that I forgot he was Niall Horan._**

HOOOOOONNKKKKKKKK! Filled my ears as I dropped my phone startled and pushed on the gas to only hit the car in front of me. I jumped out quickly and covered my mouth. I could feel the burning feel on my cheeks and the one and only Niall Horan and Zayn Malik stepped out of the car in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2-_**

"Oh my god.. I- I am so sorry." I cried, turning as red as a lobster. Niall looked at the bumper of their car before turning to look at me. I braced for an explosion, but all I got was a laugh.

"Calm down there Jordyn. It's okay." Niall shrugged as he looked at Zayn. Zayn turned to look at me and smiled. "Honestly, I think its the guy behind you fault." Zayn smirked as he pointed the mini van pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah…" I sighed pulling my phone out.

**_Wait, you saw Niall Horan! Girl are you crazy! OMFGG,ASDJFLK! _**

I laughed at the text Katie sent me as Niall raised an eyebrow. "Oh sorry." I spat pulling out my wallet. I'll pay for any damage and-"

"No please don't, put it away.." Zayn chuckled pushing the $100 dollars of tips I earned back towards me.

"But I just-" I hesitated before letting out a huge gust of air. "I'm sorry, I just..your Zayn right?" I asked Zayn as he did a crooked smile.

"Yeah thats me.." he waved before looking at Niall with wide eyes. "We should get going." Zayn opened the car door then shut it lightly before starting of the car again. Niall shook his head, "Sorry about him. He's kinda…"

"I understand." I looked into the back window at Zayn's head before smiling one last time at Niall.

"Say, theres this party going on at the beach later on, would you like to come?" Niall chuckled leaning on his car.

"Sure, I'd love- wait, can I bring a friend?"

"Of course." Niall winked then walked back to his car door. "It's on Coco beach. 7pm, see ya there." he smiled one more time then shut his car door and off they drove.

When I arrived home a shrill of happiness crossed my face. My father was out in the garage working on my brothers car, as I walked up. "Hey dad."

"Hey there Joe." My father, Rob, responded wiping off the black gunk onto a white cloth. "How was work?"

"Okay, I guess. I met One Direction." I laughed leaning on the red beater of a car.

"One Direction?" my dad rolled his eyes, "Right.. anyways Katie is up in your room waiting for you. I wouldn't be surprised if she dug through your clothes. That girl has got crazy, crazy, in her." my dad laughed before sighing, my eyes met the floor and a small smiled showed. "Now get outta here kid your bothering' me." he laughed throwing the cloth at me. I caught it before it hit my face and threw it back at him. Laughing I walked inside to find my brother face deep in COD; Black Ops II.

"Do you have a life?" I hissed at him as I trotted upstairs.

"YES!" he screamed back before I met my bedroom door.

As soon as I walked in the smell of Love Love Love perfume flooded my nose and I sneezed twice before noticing Katie flipping through my One Direction book. "What the hell! You went through my entire room!" I laughed picking up my gym shorts off my floor and chucking them into my closet. "Sorry, I was looking for this." Katie sighed holding up the picture of Niall.

"Your obsessed.." I laughed grabbing the picture and setting it down.

"I'm not the one with the book." she retorted.

"True, but if you act like a complete fangirl in front of them tonight NONE of them are gonna wanna talk to you."

"We're meeting them tonight!?" Katie screamed jumping around.

"Yeah, at a party. At the beach.." I sighed sitting down on my bed.

I never really liked the beach parties because I would have to wear a swimsuit and I hated wearing swimsuits with a passion. I never really liked my body, but for some reason everyone else does.

"Oh." Katie swallowed before biting her lip.

"If you need to freak out just do it now, okay?" I laughed, bracing myself for the worst.

"AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T EVEN! OMG IM GOING TO MEET ONE DIRECTION! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW OMG" Katie screeched, then ran around my room swinging her hands everywhere before she fell to the ground crying.

"Damn girl. Calm down!" I laughed rolling over on my bed to meet my closet doors. The first thing I picked out was my short shorts, make that the only short shorts I have. The next was a lose pink top and my one and only bikini top.

( jordyns_beach_outfit_for_le/set?id=64714898 )

Katie being the Directioner she is went full out with short shorts, bikini top and of course One Direction apparel. After I was done changing I walked down stairs with Katie ranting about how much she loved Niall.

"Katie, I love you dearly and your an amaZAYN girl but please shut up."

"Sorry.." she whimpered sitting on my couch next Brain, my brother. Chugging my water my dad walked in with a smug look on his face after seeing my outfit.

"What?" I snapped looking down at my shorts. My dad grimaced before saying, "I think you should change.. You look-"

"Hot?" Katie blurted out laughing, "She does indeed Mr. Hall."

"No Katie, she looks a little-" my dad started.

"Fine, I'll change…" I spat running back up to my room angry. I slammed my door before ripping through all my clothes to finally find something my dad would like me wearing. Slipping on a romper with flip-flops and small jacket, I pulled my hair back into its ponytail and trotted back down stairs. "Better?" I snapped grabbing my car keys.

"Much." my father hissed back walking to my brothers side. Katie and I ran to my car and drove off to the beach rocking out to LWWY.

"Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya. Come on a lemme sneak you out!" Katie sang rolling down her window then turning it up. I laughed and rolled down mine letting one hand fly out the window screaming the lyrics with Katie.

"TONIGHT LETS GET SOME!" I screamed, "AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!"

After about ten minutes of songs we finally arrived at the beach and parked. Katie was squealing in the car but once she opened her door, she was fierce. Her short shorts and 'Rock Me' t-shirt for One Direction was flashing as she smiled bright. I of course was trying to pull off the whole romper look which was very annoying. "Lets go." Katie blurted, I grasped her wrist as she tried to walk away.

"Hold on.." I looked towards the beach and sighed. "We will be mature, remember?"

Katie nodded then bit her lip, "I'm going to see _Niall, _Jordyn. I'll try my best okay?"

"Yeah, but he might not like obsessed girls who scream everyt-"

"You do that all the time on Tumblr Joe." Katie interrupted making a stern look.

"True.. but anyways, we need to keep calm and-"

"Oh my god! I see them! LETS GOOO!" Katie screamed while dragging me down to the beach.

While I was being dragged I braced myself because I knew for a fact that Katie might fangirl, but the fact that _One Direction _is at this beach made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. For a moment, I thought I was going to throw up but Katie luckily snapped me out of it when she pointed out the fact that Niall Horan- I reapeat Niall Horan was heading our direction with the one and only Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Liam.

"Shit.." I muttered under my breath.


End file.
